Currently, touch panels can be classified as add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels, and in-cell touch panels according to configuration and structure. An add-on mode touch panel is a touch panel with a touch control function and a display function, and is obtained through bonding a touch control module and a display module that is manufactured separately from the touch control module. One glass solution (OGS) is a technique which forms a transparent conductive film and a sensor directly on a protective glass sheet, and therefore obtains a glass sheet with the function of protective glass and the touch control sensor. Because the functions of conductive glass and protective glass are integrated in one glass sheet, the need of an ultra-thin intelligent terminal can be satisfied, and the display effect can be improved.
Because the black matrix in the display module has a grid pattern, interference can occur between a metal mesh layer in the touch panel in different structures and the black matrix in the display module, background lines (i.e., moire fringes) can be observed in displayed images, and display effect can be adversely impacted.